WWE One Shots
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Different stories about many WWE Superstars. Read to find out who.
1. Dolph Ziggler

**This is for the AMAZING Charity! She is one of my best friends! Love you girl!**

I was sitting in my locker room waiting for RAW to start.

It was almost showtime so I got up and fixed my dress and checked my hair and makeup.

I was having a segment with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero.

God I hate her and how she treats Dolph.

Yes, I have a crush on the showoff himself, Dolph Ziggler.

He was everything.

Perfection. Kind. Caring. Sweet. Funny. Witty. Not to mention Sexy.

I bit my lip at my thoughts and finished checking myself in the mirror.

When I was done I left my locker room and headed to where the segment was taking place.

When I got there I saw Dolph and Vickie arguing.

God, they are always doing that.

He deserves better.

I walked over just as the cameras went on.

"I can not take this anymore Vickie!" Dolph said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?!" Vickie screeched.

"You are always out there and getting involved. You are costing me matches!" Dolph screamed.

"I am your manager. I will do what ever it takes to make sure you win." She screeched back.

That was when I walked over.

"You will do whatever it takes for him to win? Then stop going out there with him!" I spat, getting in her face.

"I am his manager! That is my job!" Vickie screamed that god awful screech.

"I think he needs a new one." I scoffed.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Vickie screeched louder, causing me to cover my ears.

"You heard me!" I smirked and boy was she getting mad.

"What do plan on doing?" Vickie questioned getting more red in face from anger.

I thought for a minute. Then got a smirk.

"I said, What do plan on doing?!" Vickie yelled, getting impatient.

"I challenge you to a match. If I win you will no longer be Dolph's manager. If you win then you can continue being his manager." I challenged with a smirk.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Vickie shirked again.

"You heard me!" I glared and then walked away.

As I was walking away I could hear Vickie having a fit.

I smiled to myself as I walked to my locker room to change.

I walked in my locker room and grabbed my attire and went to change.

I left my hair in the curls that it was in and touched up my makeup.

I was about to head out when there was a knock on my door.

I walked over and opened it and to my surprise, it was Dolph.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath got fast.

"May I come in?" Dolph asked after a minute.

"Sure." I said, steeping aside so he could come in.

I shut the door and turned to see a smiling Dolph.

"That was great what you did. Thank you." Dolph smiled at me.

"It was the least I could do. You do not need her holding you back." I said, with a smile.

"No one has stood up to her like that." Dolph sounded surprised.

"Well I am not like the others. I will not stand back and let someone control someone else." I said.

"Well I am glad. We need more people like you around here." Dolph said then headed for the door.

"Will I see you out there?" I asked, once his hand was on the door.

"You might." Dolph winked then left.

I was screaming on the inside, but trying to control it.

"CHARITY AND VICKIE TO THE CURTAIN!" A voice said.

I opened my door and walked to the curtain area where Vickie was waiting with Dolph.

"What are you looking at!?" Vickie screeched hitting Dolph's arm.

I rolled my eyes and paid no mind to her.

I will get her in the ring.

My theme went off and I walked put and slapped the hands with all my fans before getting in the ring.

Once I was in there, Dolph's theme hit.

I got butterflies, knowing he was going to be out there.

Vickie got in the ring and glared at me.

She turned to Dolph and caught him off guard and kissed him.

Man did that piss me off!

The bell rang and I charged Vickie.

She did not know what hit her.

I kept kicking her and stomping on her head as she was screeching for me to stop. The ref backed me off and I did so. Once she was to her feet I took her and threw her into the ropes and clothes lined her when she came back. I went for the pin but she kicked out at 2. Damn! Dolph was looking at me the whole time and that set Vickie off.

"You should be looking at me!" Vickie yelled at Dolph.

When she we to stand up I did my own version of the Zig-Zag and got the pin.

"Take that!" I screamed at Vickie, happy that I won.

Dolph came in the ring and raised my hand along with the ref.

"Nice job!" Dolph smiled.  
"Thanks!" I beamed.

Finally he was free from her.

We climbed out of the ring and headed backstage.

"Can we talk?" Dolph asked.

"Yea, sure." I said, those butterflies coming back.

"Your locker room?" Dolph asked again.

"Sure." I said and headed to my locker room.

When we got in I shut the door behind Dolph and when I turned around I was met by a pair of lips on mine.

I was shocked at first, but started to kiss back.

When Dolph pulled away he left his hands on my face and I left my hands on his chest.

Man did he have a body on him.

We looked into each other eyes for a moment.

"I have liked you ever since I first saw you." Dolph whispered.

"Me too." I said shyly.

"I wanted to ask you out for sometime now." Dolph said.

"Why didn't you?" I asked a bit sad.

"Her." Dolph said, sounding disgusted.

"Well she is gone now."" I smiled.

"Yes. Will you be my girlfriend?" Dolph asked.

"I would love to!" I said with much excitement.

Dolph smiled and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my couch. I ran my hands down his chest to his abs. He tensed a bit, but leaned in for another kiss. I did not hold back this time, kissing him back with as much passion as he did. He was running his hands up and down my sides, causing me to tense up as well. He smirked into the kiss. After we pulled away we sat there on the couch breathing heavy. His hands still around my waist and mine around his neck. We looked at each other again and I ran my nails now his chest and abs again, down to his indents. He tensed and moved from my waist to my thighs, squeezing a bit. We both leaned in again and took things a bit father that time. I am so glad that I got the man of my dreams. From now on my life will be nothing but perfection!


	2. Alex Riley

_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived._

I was sitting in my hotel after getting off the phone with my boyfriend of 6 months. He was everything to me and more. I loved him with all my heart, but being a WWE Diva made it hard for us to see each other. Over the past few months I have met some new and exciting people. One of those people being Alex Riley. He was an amazing person who understood what I was going through. He was there for me through everything even though we had know each other for such a short time. Over the past few weeks I had started to feel different around him. Something that I had not felt in a long time. Everything we were together I would get nervous and my stomach would do flips. The last time I felt like that was the day I met my Ex boyfriend, James. He made me feel like I was the only person in the world until he found out 3 was going to be in the WWE. Everything changed after that. He stopped calling, talking, even wanting to be with me. So finally after 6 longs months we are over. I wish he would have told me sooner so I could have moved on.

That brings me to where I am now. I am sitting in my hotel all alone, trying to pick up the pieces of my heart that he had shattered into a million pieces. Taking a deep breath, I stood off the bed walking over to my bag. Finding the perfect outfit, I then headed into the bathroom. After changing I applied my makeup then moved to my hair. Once everything was done and looked perfect I made my way into my room. Looking in the mirror I smirked at myself. As I grabbed my bag for the night, there was a knock on my door. Setting my bag down, I walked over to the door. Opening the door, I got those feelings that I have for the past few weeks. There stood Alex looking as adorable and sexy as ever.

"Hey Alex. What brings you here?" I asked as I opened the door for him to come in.

"Oh, I was wondering if you needed a ride to the arena?" Alex asked a bit nervous as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually I do, thanks." I smiled.

I then got my nag and followed Alex out of the room. We made our way through the hotel, then to his car. After putting our things in the back we got in and headed to the arena. Once there we got our things and headed inside. I started to walk to the divas locker room when Alex stopped me.

"How about we share a locker room tonight?" Alex suggested.

"Sure." I said calmly even though I was screaming on the inside.

I followed Alex to his locker room and when we got there he opened the door for me. We got in and set our bags down then took a seat on the couch that was there. Alex sat down, rather close to me as he draped his arm over the back of the couch behind me. Turning to face him, I saw he was looking right at me. I looked into those crystal blue eyes of his and got lost. I must have been in a daze because I jumped when he spoke.

"Cori..." Alex started his voice nervous.

"Yes?"

"I know we have not know each other for long, but I need to tell you this..." Alex looked down nervously. "...I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" His voice hopeful.

"Alex..." I started.

"I am to late, aren't I?" Alex sighed. "I knew I should have asked you sooner." His voice full of defeat.

"No...you are not to late." I spoke causing Alex to look at me. "Actually you are just in time." I smiled.

"Really?" Alex smiled.

"Yes really..." I smiled as I blushed. "To be honest, I have liked you for a few weeks now, but..." I looked down.

"What?" Alex lifted my chin.

"I was with James and I did not think you would like me that way..." I sighed. "...you have been there for me through everything and I thought you would just want to be friends."

"I did all that because I truly care for you. I did not like seeing you hurt and wanted to do everything I could to make you happy." Alex confessed. "My feelings for you started from the moment I met you. You were kind, sweet, caring..not to mention beautiful."

"Alex..." I blushed looking down.

"Cori..." Alex lifted my chin so I was looking into his crystal blue eyes once again. "Would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" Alex asked with so much compassion.

"Alex...I would love to!" I beamed.

Alex then leaned in as I did and out lips met each other. Alex moved his hands so they were cupping my face as I laid my hands o his. The kiss started to deepen as Alex slid his hands down to my back pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing our bodies together. He moved from my lips, laying his forehead against mine as we both were trying to catch our breath.

"I have been waiting for months to do that." Alex whispered.

"So have I." I breathed.

Alex leaned in, pecking my lips once more as his hands moved to my waist. I kept my hands around his neck as I ran one through his hair. Shortly after that the show had started. We both sat there watching the show, only moving when it was time for our matches. After the show was over we got our things then went back to the hotel.

"Stay with me tonight?" I asked Alex.

"Of course." Alex grinned.

We laced our finger together and made our way to my room. Once in there we dropped our bags down. Alex came behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the back of my neck. I laid my head against his shoulder as I leaned into his touch. He started to run his fingers over my stomach as he was walking us over to the bed. Turning in his arms, I placed my lips on his. Alex then picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. The kiss started to heat up as he was running his hands up and down my thighs. He started making his way to my neck, gently kissing and nipping as he went. I arched my back, pressing my body against his. I let out a moan once he hit my sensitive spot. Smirking against my skin, he laid me down on the bed as he hovered over me. Our eyes locked on each other as we both smiled. Alex leaned down capturing my lips once more. He ran his hand up my thighs as he played with the bottom of the dress I had on. I nodded into the kiss as he lifted my dress over my head. Once that was off I started playing with the bottom of his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough for that to come off. Once that was off he grabbed the blankets then the rest of what we had on had come off.

That was the night that I found the one who truly cared and loved me for who I was. That was the night I would never forget. The night that I found my one true love and soul mate. I just knew we would be together forever.

~1 Year Later~

After the first night Alex and I got together we were inseparable. We were with each other everyday and our love grew stronger each day. Alex and I could not be happier. I am the current divas champion and Alex holds the Intercontinental title. After he won his title he asked me something I was not expecting. You guessed it...I am going to be the future Mrs. Kevin Kiley and I could not be happier with my life.


	3. Brett DiBiase

For RKORyder inspired by 'Cold Hearted Snake' by Paula Abdul.

I was at the FCW training center Tampa, Florida working for my dream.

I have been here for about 2 years and things were looking good for me.

Being one of the best females in FCW, I was looking at bigger and better things.

I won my first title the other night and I could not have been happier.

I just wish my boyfriend was around to enjoy it with me.

Oh, did I forget that?

Yea...I am dating Wade. Wade Barrett.

He was great when we started dating a year ago, but lately he has not been around.

We were always together and never left each others side.

I thought we were happy, but I guess I was wrong.

As I was finishing up my training I heard someone call me name.

"Charity!" I heard the voice of Brett call.

Brett DiBiase. He was a great friend and not to mention hot.

He was there for me ever since I started.

We got into the business about the same time and hit it off.

We trained together and he was extremely talented.

Those soft blue eyes of his made me melt.

I was going to ask him out, but he was with someone, then I got talking to Wade and thought he was the one even though I wanted Brett to be the one.

My heart was torn, Wade the guy I was dating and slowly losing feelings for or Brett the guy I always dreamed of dating.

I stood up and brushed my hair from my face that had fallen out of my ponytail.

I turned and smiled over at Brett.

"Hey Brett!" I smiled a real smile that I have not in months.

"Nice session." Brett said, walking over to the ring.

"Thanks." I said, the smile still on my face as I walked to the ropes and climbed out.

"Congrats on your title by the way." Brett smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thanks again." I giggled, giving him a hug back.

I did not want to let go of the hug, but we were interrupted by Wade.

"Charity." Wade said, trying to maintain his composure.

"Wade." I pulled back and rolled my eyes.

"What's going on here?" Wade accused, looking between me a Brett.

"Nothing. Just congratulating Charity on her title win." Brett was trying to be calm.

"Really?" Wade narrowed his eyes.

"Yes Wade." I groaned annoyed.

"Well we need to go." Wade said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the locker rooms.

"Wade let go!" I hissed pulling my arm back as we got to the locker room area.

Wade spun me around and pushed me against the wall and leaned so he was inches from my face with is hands on either side of me.

"I better not see you with him again!" Wade spat, pressing his body against mine.

"He is a friend!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Wade growled though clenched teeth. "I see the way he looks at you and I will not have it!" Wade voice filled with jealousy.

"Maybe you should be around more then!" I blurted out, then gasped at what I said.

"What did you say?!" Wade's voice getting more tense.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered biting my lip.

"Good! Now we are leaving!" Wade stated and took me to his locker room.

After we got there we both changed and started walking to the car.

On the way I saw Brett and looked away, not wanting him to see me hurt.

Once we got to the car, Wade began to drive us back to his place.

~Brett~

When I saw Charity in the ring I was impressed.

She was amazing talented and not to mention beautiful.

Her brown eyes and long flowing hair made we weak.

She had the most amazing smile that I had ever seen.

I wanted to ask her out, but I was with my Ex and could not.

When I was finally able to, she was with Wade.

I could not stand how he treated her.

He was always out with other girls while she was sitting at home waiting for him to call or come home.

She deserved better and I was going to show her that.

After Wade took her away I knew he was angry.

I watched as they walked back to the lockers and sighed.

"One day Charity. One day you will be happy with me." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

I went to do some warming up and as I was doing that I saw Charity and Wade walking out.

She looked like she had been crying and it broke my heart.

She should not have to deal with that or be treated that way.

Once they left I went back to what I was doing.

~Charity~

I was sitting on the couch as Wade was out, yet again.

Probably with another one of the 'girls' he hangs with.

I was going through the channels looking for something to watch when I phone went off.

Reaching for my phone I sighed and answered it.  
"Hello." My voice low and sad.

"I just want to tell you I will be home late." Wade slurred.

Great. He is drunk. AGAIN!

"Alright." I said, annoyed and sad.

"You better be there when I get back too." Wade's voice harsh.

"I always am." I sighed.

"Good!" Wade said and hung up.

I threw my phone across the couch and brought my hands to my face as a few tears ran down my cheeks.

'Why do I let him treat me this way?' I thought to myself.

I was drowning myself in myself pity when my phone went off again.

'What does he want now?!' I thought, getting annoyed.

I picked up my phone and saw it was Brett.

I got a big smile on my face and my tears slowly started to dry.

"Hello." I answered, my voice raspy from crying.

"Charity?" Brett asked. "Are you ok?" He asked after a moment.

"I am fine." I said clearing my throat.

"He is out again, isn't he?" Brett's voice annoyed.

I hesitated for a moment then spoke. "Yes." My voice low as the tears were coming back.

"He should not be doing this to you!" Brett raised is voice in anger and disgust.

"Brett. Calm down. It is ok." I tried to calm him.

"It is not! You deserve better!" Brett shouted.

"I know, but it is hard right now." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"I'm coming over!" Brett said.

Before I could say anything he hung up the phone.

I placed my phone on the table and bit my lip.

Wade is going to be so mad when he finds out.

Maybe I will get the courage to leave him tonight.

I can not take being stuck in the house while Wade is out having a good time.

I miss all my friends and they miss me.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to fix my hair and touch up my makeup.

Once I was done I walked out just as there was a knock on the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Brett there smiling with a perfect red rose.

I started to blush when he walked over and kissed me cheek.

"This is for you." Brett smiled, handing me the flower.

"Awe. Thank you." I said, and went to smell it.

There was no smell and I looked at Brett confused.

"It's fake?" My smile faltered into a frown.

Brett moved his hand to my cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb.

"Yes, but just know when it dies that is when I will stop loving you." Brett smiled, hos voice so true and compassionate.

"Awe Brett." I smiled, a slight tear running down my cheek.

Brett slowly leaned in and so did it.

His lips met mine and we kissed.

Let me tell you, he was better than Wade.

Brett's kisses were more meaningful and full of love, compared to Wade's that were dull with no feeling.

Brett kept his on hand on my face and moved the other to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to walk in, closing the door with his foot.

When we walked in and the door was closed, he started to deepen the kiss, his hand falling behind my head pulling me in closer.

I moved my hands to his hair and started to gently tug at it.

We kept walking until my legs brushed up against the couch and Brett laid me down and hovered me, not breaking the kiss once.

He started to move his hands up and down my sides, tugging at my shirt wanting it off.

I was about to give in when my phone went off.

"Ugh!" I groaned as we pulled away breathing heavy.

I looked at my phone and began to panic.

"Brett you have to go! Wade is on he way!" Panic and fear in my voice as I began to shake.

"No! I am staying with you." Brett stated firmly.

"But-" I started just as the door was opening.

When the door opened it reveled a drunk and not happy looking Wade.

"What is he doing here?!" Wade slurred, anger in his tone as he made his way over to me.

"He-" I started but was cut off by Brett.

"I just came to hang out with her." Brett said, trying to put Wade at ease.

Wade glared at me and walked over and slapped me hard against the face, causing me to fall on the couch.

I grabbed my face as the tears started to fall.

"You ass!" Brett seethed and dove at Wade.

"Brett!" I screamed once I saw his beating on Wade.

I tried to pull them off, but Wade got up and pushed me back down.

He then started to go after Brett and I did not know what to do.

I walked up to Wade and kicked him right in the crotch causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

"WE ARE OVER!" I spat at Wade.

Wade glared up at me and was about to go for me when Brett pushed me behind him.

"You are never going to touch her again!" Brett hissed and turned to me and lead me out.

Once we got outside I turned to Brett and cried into his chest.

Brett wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Shh..You are safe now." Brett soothed as he rubbed my back.

"I hope so." I sniffed in his chest.

"I know you will be. Lets go." Brett whispered then took me to his car.

Once we got to his car, Brett started to drive us to his place.

When we got there we went inside and sat on the couch, Brett pulling me on his lap as he held me close.

"I am so glad you got rid of him." Brett sighed in relief, as he placed a kiss to the back of my neck.

"Why is that?" I asked, turning to him.

"I have wanted to ask you out for over a year, but you were with HIM." Brett looked down.

"Aw Brett. I would have left him if I knew." I smiled, lifting his chin to look at me.

"You would?" Brett seemed shocked.

"Yes. I wanted to go out with you but you were with your Ex." I sighed and frowned.

"That is all in the past. Now we have each other." Brett smiled and leaned into kiss me once more.

His hands went to my waist and I turned so I was straddling his legs.

His hands moved up my back as he pulled me closer and my hands went to his chest, running my nails up and down.

He started to put more passion into the kiss and it got heated really quick.

His hands moved to my thighs as he rubbed his thumbs on my skin.

I let out a soft moan into the kiss and moved my hands down his abs and pressing one of his indents.

He growled into the kiss and I smirked.

Not being able to take it anymore Brett stood up and started to walk to his bedroom as he was carrying my.

I had my legs wrapped around his waist and I started to kiss down his neck, nipping gently at his skin.

Once we got to his room, Brett gently laid me down and started to kiss and nip at my neck.

I leaned into his shoulder and let out a moan as he hit my sensitive spot.

His hands were at the bottom of my shirt and we pulled away only to take off our shirts.

Brett leaned down and started to kiss me hard again as he ran his hands down my sides to my shorts.

He started to tug, wanting them off and soon he slowly pulled them and tossed them away.

It was not long before his came off and we did what we have wanted to for over a year.

~3 Months later~

Life has been great with Brett.

He treats me so much better than Wade.

I could not be happier.

Speaking of Wade.

He got a chance to go with the WWE.

I was glad to see him gone and now I could focus on my career and my new life with Brett.


	4. Alex Riley 2

**This One Shot is for my AMAZING friend/sister Shauna!**

I was in my hotel room getting ready for RAW.

Tonight was a big night for me.

I was going for the Divas title.

I have wanted it for so long that I can not remember.

I trained my butt off to get where I am now.

FINALLY I got a shot at that title.

I was already dressed and was fixing my makeup.

My hair was curled at the ends.

I took one last look in the mirror before heading out.

I was hoping that I would see him there.

We have been close friends since I started, but I wanted me.

I have been crushing on him for years, but did not know if he felt the same.

When we are together, he is super protective of me.

He is sweet, kind, caring, funny, a gentleman, and not to mention sexy.

I grabbed my bad with my gear then my key card and headed out.

I got in my car and headed to the arena.

I had sometime before the show, so I dropped my things off and walked around for a bit.

I was messing on my phone when I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" They said, reaching out their hand to help me up.

"That is ok." I shrugged and took their hand.

I looked up and saw Alex Riley.

Yup. The guy I am crushing on who has no clue.

"Are you alright?" Alex said concerned, looking me over.

"I am fine. I promise." I giggled.

He was so cute when he was in protective mode. No. Wait. HOT!

"Good. Can not have you getting hurt." Alex sighed.

"Where were you heading?" I asked, getting butterflies.

"Catering. Want to come?" Alex asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Alex offered his hand, something new, and I took it.

When we walked into catering everyone looked at us.

We blew them off and went to sit with Mike.

"About time!" Mike said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried Mike was going to blow my chance.

Alex glared at Mike, telling him to 'Shut up!'

"Nothing." Mike muttered.

We all sat in catering for a bit, then when the show started we watched it from there.

The whole time I could feel eyes on me.

"Alex...Can I talk to you?" Mike spoke up.

Alex nodded and walked into the hall with Mike.

*Alex*

"When are you going to tell her?!" Mike blurted once we were away from catering.

"What are you talking about?" I denied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"When are you going to tell her that you are in love with her?!" Mike practically yelled in a whisper.

"Soon." I sighed.

"You better hurry before someone else does." Mike said firmly, pointing to Shauna who was approached by Zack Ryder.

Anger boiled inside me, so much so I wanted to go punch him for talking to her.

Her has been after her for weeks with not success.

I hope she does not give in this time.

*Shauna*

I was sitting at the table in catering while Mike and Alex were talking.

I was approached by someone I did not care to see.

Zack Ryder.

"Hey gorgeous." Zack said as he walked over and helped himself to a seat.

"Can I help you?" I scowled, rolling my eyes.

"Come on. Give me a chance. You will see I am not that bad of a guy." Zack pleaded for like the 50 billionth time.

I shook my head and sighed.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" I sighed, a bit annoyed.

"That is a promise." Zack smiled.

"Good." I huffed.

"I will pick you up after the show." Zack winked and walked off.

Why did I say yes?!

I do not want to be with him!

I want to be with Alex!

Ugh! I groaned as Alex and mike walked back over.

"What is wrong?" Mike asked, now seeing I was annoyed.

"Ryder." I mumbled angrily.

"What now?!" Alex asked, getting tense.

"A date." I sighed.

"You didn't?" Mike asked, afraid of my answer.

"I did." I sighed, disappointed.

"Why?!" Alex asked, getting more upset.

"So he would leave me alone!" I screamed and got up leaving catering.

I was half way down the hall when I heard my name being called.

"Shauna!" I heard Mike call, but I kept walking.

I reached my locker room and was about to shut the door when Mike stuck his arm in the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MIKE?!" I snapped at him.

"You need to tell him!" Mike yelled back at me.

I started to cry.

I hated yelling at Mike.

He was my best friend and always there for me.

I started to cry when Mike wrapped my in a hug.

"I am sorry. You need to calm down. You have a title to win." Mike said soothingly.

"I know. I am sorry. I just do not know what to do." I sniffled in Mike's chest.

"It will all work out. Trust me." Mike said in a way that he knows more.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You will see." He said.

Before he could say more I was called to the ramp.

Mike left and I quickly changed and fixed my makeup.

I made my way to the ramp and when I got there I saw her.

Kelly Kelly. The barbie doll I was taking the title from.

We glared at each other when her theme hit.

As she was walking down Alex came to me.

"Look, I am sorry how I acted. I just care for you so much." Alex sighed.

"That is ok. I am better now." I tried to smile.

Alex did something I was not expecting.

He grabbed me me by my waist and pulled me close to him.

Before I knew what was going on his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss.

I did not want it to end, but my theme went off.

We pulled away and I was shocked.

Alex smiled. "Good luck out there."

I walked out still dazed at what Alex did.

Was this what Mike was talking about?

I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on the task at hand.

MY title.

I got in the ring and Kelly glared at me. The bell rang and we went at each other. She tired to do a roll up right on the start but I kicked out at 1. Psh, I got this. I smirked as she was shocked. We went back a forth for sometime and when she went to hit K2 I countered it and did Mike's Skull Crushing Finale on her for the win. I FINALLY won what I worked so hard to get! I was speechless. The ref handed me the title and raised my hand. After celebrating I went back to my locker room. I was sitting there staring at the title in disbelief when there was a knock on my door. I walked over to answer it and there was Alex with a huge smile on his face. When he saw me he picked me up and spun me around.

"Looks like someone is more happy than I am." I giggled as he held me tight in his arms.

"I knew my girl could do it!" Alex said, grinning big.

"YOUR girl?" I asked confused.

Alex said nothing but pulled to him in a long passionate kiss.

He moved his hands under my thighs and lifted me up an carried me over to the couch in my room.

He say down with me on his lap and kept kissing me while running his arms all over my back and sides.

I hand my hands around his neck and was tugging at his hair.

He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes, hands resting on my hips.

I moved my hands to his strong, muscular arms and ran my nails up and down them.

"Will you be my girl?" Alex asked, hopefulness in his voice.

"Does this answer your question?" I said, simply leaning back in and placing my lips to his.

Alex kissed back and put so much passion in the kiss it made me shiver.

He kept his arms around me and shifted so I was laying on the couch, him hover over me.

"I love you more than you ever know." Alex said, so much love in his eyes it made me cry.

"I love you too, more that words can express." I said, choking up.

Alex leaned back down and placed his lips on mine, slowly making his way down to my neck.

He took his time placing kissed and gently nipping at my next.

I let out a soft moan and Alex pulled me closer to him.

He made his way back to my lips and help me close.

We got lost in the moment and I had the best night ever forgetting all about my date with Zack.

I was with the one I wanted and I could not be happier.


	5. Christian

This One Shot is for PunkLovesPepsi

She is an amazing writer and a very nice person.

So if you are not already...Go follow her!

I was in my locker room getting ready for my promo.

I was in a storyline with Edge and Christian.

They were both fighting to win my heart.

Secret is...Christian already has mine.

He and I became close when I made it to the WWE and he was always there for me.

Edge was too, but me and Christian hit it off.

We were just friends, but my secret crush on him was killing me.

I tried to tell him many times before, but Edge always came over to us.

It was almost time to head out and I checked myself one last time in the mirror.

I must say, I looked hot!

After looking over myself in the mirror I then made my way to where the promo was going to be.

As I was walking I got stares and whistles from other wrestlers, like always and I blew them off.

None of them mattered to me.

Making my way to catering I saw Christian and Edge there talking.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I walked up to them.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Christian smiled as he pushed Edge out of the way coming to me.

"Chris...Can't...Breathe..." I managed to say as he engulfed me in a massive hug.

"Sorry." Christian said as he pulled away.

"My turn." Edge grinned as he gave me a bigger hug that Christian.

"Adam..." I scolded as his hand moved to my butt.

"What?" Edge smirked pulling from the hug.

"You know what you did." I laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

"Ok, Ok. Sorry." Edge chuckled.

"So what is this promo about?" I asked looking between them.

"You will see." Christian smirked as a camera man made his way over to us.

I was trying to think what was going to happen until Christian put his arm around me and started yelling at Edge.

I guess the cameras were on.

"You need to go find someone else, because Caitlyn here wants nothing to do with you!" Christian yelled at Edge.

"I think that is for her to decide." Edge retorted, looking at me.

"Uhh...First, I can speak for myself and Two, what is going on with you both?" I stated, removing Christian's arm from my shoulders.

"You!" They said at the same time.

"Well, may the best guy win." I smirked and walked away from them.

I could hear them arguing in the background as I walked away.

I walked back to my locker room a bit confused.

They both seemed to really have feelings for me.

They way they said things and how they acted was different from any acting they have done before.

As I was getting my things together there was a knock on my door.

Setting my attire in my bag I walked over and answered the door.

Once I got there and opened the door I was shocked to see Edge on the other side.

"Hey Adam." I smiled and stepped aside letting him in.

"Hey Cait. I was...umm...wondering if you wanted to go grab something to eat?" Edge asked, looking down and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure." I said, causing him to lift his head a look at me.

"Really?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." I laughed. "Let me get my things then we can go." I added walking over and getting my bag.

I put my bag over my shoulder and Adam and I made out way out to his car.

Since I was rooming with Christian I sent him a text telling him I was going to be late.

I put my bag in the back of Adam's car and as I got in my phone went off.

I laughed at how jealous Christian was at me going out.

I sent him a quick text back and Adam started to drive off to a diner.

Once we got there we sat down and ordered what we wanted.

We were talking and laughing just having a good time.

I liked Adam but, nothing more than a friend.

He was a great guy and everything who could always make me laugh.

I did not feel the same with Adam as I did Christian.

With Christian I always got those butterflies in my stomach and with Adam I did not.

After we finished eating Adam paid and we got back in his car and went to the hotel.

He walked me to my room, making sure I got there alright.

"I had a great time tonight." Adam smiled at me.

"I did too. Thank you for taking me out." I smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Adam asked a bit sad.

"Of course." I smiled and put my hand on the door.

Adam then leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt...NOTHING.

No spark, no fireworks...Nothing.

Adam pulled away and smiled.

"Night." Adam said walking off.

"Night.." I trailed off wondering what happened.

I opened the door and walked in to see Christian sitting on the bed looking over.

Still confused I walked over to my bag and got my pajamas ready.

I walked into the bathroom, not saying anything to Christian.

After washing all my makeup off and and brushing out my hair I slid on my baby doll nightgown.

Once I was all set I walked back out into the room and put my things away.

As I stood up I felt arms snake around my waist and pair of lips on my shoulder.

I sighed and leaned into the touch.

"I am going to give you a reason to chose me." Christian smirked.

"Oh you are, are you?" I raised a brow.

"Yes I am." Christian's smirk got bigger.

He then started to lay kisses on my shoulder making his way to the back of my neck, running his hands across my stomach.

I bit my lip and enjoyed the moment.

Making his way to my other shoulder he started to slow the kisses down and started nipping at my skin.

He made his way to my neck and found my sensitive spot and kisses and nipped at the skin around it.

I let out a soft moan, then turned in his arms not being able to take it.

Pressing my lips to kiss, I kissed him hard and he kissed back with just as much intensity.

His hands made their way to may waist and I ran my nails down his chest and abs stopping at the waist of his boxers.

I giggled into the kiss as I felt him tense up a bit.

Christian then moved his hands to my thighs and lifted me up as I hooked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He made his way to the bed and laid me down without breaking the kiss.

He pulled away for a moment to lift my baby doll over my head, tossing it to the floor.

"I have been waiting for this forever." Christian said breathing heavy.

"So have I." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You have?" He asked.

"Yes and I choose you." I said, running my hand down his chest again.

Christian smiled and leaned down and starting kissing me with so much passion it was hard for me to match.

He ran his hands up and down my thighs, before moving to my bottoms I had on.

He started to slowly tug at them as I was tugging at his boxers.

Soon everything we had on came off and we had the most amazing night ever.


	6. CM Punk

This One Shot is for BigTimeRushWWEGleeProject

She is really nice and a good person.

She is an amazing writer too.

Please go follow her!

I was backstage in my brothers locker room.

Who is my brother?

The One and Only, The Best In The Word At What He Does, Chris Jericho.

He was getting ready for his match and I was waiting for my promo to start.

Currently, Chris was in a feud with CM Punk for the title.

Phil, that is what I call him, started talking and have gotten really close.

He is really nice, sweet, caring, funny, and not to mention sexy.

We talked before, but more now because of the storyline with Chris.

Chris did not like that I was talking to Phil.

He never liked him, in or out of the ring.

Past history I guess.

I was sitting on the couch watching the current match when Chris walked out.

"Nice jacket bro." I tried not to laugh.

"Shut up." Chris says in a playful way.

"What? I like it. It is so sparkly." I giggle.

"Yea, Yea, Yea." Chris waves his hand.

"When is your match?" I ask Chris, as he sits on the couch next to me.

"Main event." Chris says, fixing his jacket.

"After my promo then?" I look at him.

"Yes. And, May, I do not want you talking to Punk anymore. I forbid it." Chris says, his voice stern at the end.

"Listen Chris!" I raise my voice as I stand. "I am tired of you telling me who to date! I like Phil and he is a nice guy, so just leave it alone!" I yell, turning and leaving his locker room.

As I as walking I had a few tear fall from my eyes.

I HATED fighting with Chris.

I was not paying attention to what I was doing when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry..." I said looking up to see Phil.

"What is wrong May?" Phil asked, concern in his eyes.

"Chris. He was getting on me about talking to you and I yelled at him and walked out." I said, my voice cracking.

"Do not let him get to you. I know he is your brother, but that does not give him the right to tell you what to do or who to talk to all the time." Phil said, walking to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"I know. I just hate fighting with him." I sniffled into Phil's chest.

Man did he smell good!

"How about we go somewhere and just hang out?" Phil suggested.

"Sure." I said pulling back.

Phil wiped the few tears off my cheek, then took my hand and led me to his locker room.

We walked to his locker room and when we got there we went and sat on the couch.

After shutting the door Phil came over and sat next to me, putting his arm on the back of the couch so it was around my shoulders.

I blushed slightly and got butterflies in my stomach.

I REALLY like Phil and hope that he felt the same.

I was looking down at my hands when I felt a hand under my chin.

Phil lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

I saw so much love and caring in his eyes as he leaned closer to me.

I can not believe the is happening.

Before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine.

He was kissing me softly at first and I started to kiss back.

He then moved his arm and wrapped it around me pulling me closer to him.

I put my one hand around his neck and the other on his chest as he started to put more passion into the kiss.

He was running his hands up and down my back as I was playing with his hair and running my nails up and down his chest.

He ran his hands down my sides and rested them on my waist.

I moved my hands so they were both around his neck and I pulled his as close as I could, not wanting to let go.

Phil started to slow down the kiss and slowly pulled away.

We were both breathing heavy as we rested our foreheads together.

"I have been waiting to do that for so long." Phil said, catching his breath.

"Me too." I said, breathless.

"You are the only girl for me. The one that I have wanted all this time." Phil said with so much love it made my eyes tear.

"Really? I did not think you liked me like that." I said confused, looking into his eyes.

"Yes. Since the first time I saw you I knew I had to meet you and get to know you." Phil confessed, pulling me closer to him.

"Aw. Well..I have had a crush on you too." I blushed.

"Really now?" Phil raises a brow. "That is something I did not think would happen." He chuckled.

"Yes. Have since I saw you the first day." I smiled at him.

He was about to lean in for another kiss, when we were called.

We pulled apart and went to fix ourselves in the mirror before walking out.

We made our way to where the promo was being held.

I was talking to Eve and Phil was supposed to come up.

"So, are you excited about your brothers match?" Eve asked, as she took a water from the table in catering.

"Yes I am. I know he is going to get the chance at the title." I smiled, taking a water myself.

"Are you going to be out here with-" Eve started when Phil walked up.

"Well, well, well. If it is not the little Code Breaker herself. May Jericho (Irvine)." Phil says in a cocky tone.

"What do you want Punk?!" I spit sarcastically.

"I want you to tell your brother that he will NEVER get this title from me, no matter how hard he tries!" Punk said fiercely.

"I know my brother and he will get anything that he wants. No matter what!" I declare in a confident tone.

"We will see about that." Punk smirks and walks off.

Once he walked away the camera was turned off.

I looked in Phil's direction he smiled and winked at me.

A smile appeared on my face as I started walking back to Chris' locker room.

When I got there he was gone.

I looked at the TV and it was time for his match.

I sat down on the couch and saw a note.

~Note~

May,

I am sorry for how I acted. If you are happy with Punk then I am happy for you. Just know that if he hurts you I will hurt him. Go be happy with him and I will support you.

Love,

Chirs

~End Note~

I had tears in my eyes as I read it.

Chris finally let me choose this time.

I waited for the match to be over, that Chris won of course and ran to Phil's locker room.

I walked in and waited for him to come back.

When he walked in his locker room he was shocked to see me.

I had a huge smile on my face and ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

I hugged Phil and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me in place.

When I pulled away I had the biggest smile on my face.

"What changed?" Phil asked, in a curious tone.

I showed him the note from Chris and a grin appeared on his face.

He leaned in and kissed me over again walking over to the couch and sitting down with me on his lap.

Once he sat down he began to run his hands over my thighs, causing me to tense up.

I ran my nails across his back, moving to his chest and going down to his abs.

He tensed and a slight growl came from him.

He started to trail kisses down my cheek making his way to my neck.

I let out a soft moan as he hit my soft spot.

I felt him smirk against my skin as he gently kiss and nipped at my skin.

He made his way back to my lips and smirked.

I smiled into the kiss and when he pulled away he looked at me.

"Hotel?" Phil asked, breathing heavy.

"Of course." I smiled.

We then grabbed our things and made out way back to the hotel for the best night I could have ever imagined.


	7. Cody Rhodes

**This is for my AMAZING friend/daughter Charity!**

It was Night Of Champions and I was going against Beth Phoenix for the Divas title.

I was nervous yet excited at the same time.

I was watching the current match which was Cody Rhodes vs Ted DiBiase.

They were both great friends of mine, only Cody was my boyfriend.

I was torn on who to cheer for but I went with Cody.

It was a great match and in the end Cody won.

I was ecstatic and could not wait for him to get backstage.

When he got through the curtain I ran right to him and jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist, him hold around my waist.

I leaned in and so did Cody and we met in a very long and passionate kiss.

When we pulled away, we rested our foreheads together.

"I am so proud of you Codes!" I beamed, looking him in his eyes.

"Well thank you. You sure have a way of showing it too." Cody smiled big.

"Well, I have some time before my match. What would you like to do?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Cody.

"You know what I want to do." Cody smirked and began walking to his dressing room.

As we walked I ran my left hand down Cody's chest and went down as far as I could reach, while my right hand was around his neck.

I felt Cody tense up as he stopped and leaned me up against a wall.

I looked at him. "Why are we stopping?" I asked, confused from not paying attention.

"We are at my locker room." Cody smirked as he started to turn the door handle.

Once we were in and the door was shut Cody immediately went for my neck.

He started to kiss at first then went to taking small nips at my neck.

I tried to suppress myself, but Cody makes it hard.

Once he his my sensitive spot I leaned into his shoulder to muffle and moan that came out of me.

Cody smirked and made his way over to the couch still holding on to me.

He sat down, me still on his lap and slowly made his was from my neck to my jawline, then finally reaching my lips.

I kissed back eagerly as he was putting more passion into the kiss, while sliding his hands up and down my sides.

Finally about thirty later we pulled away breathing heavy and resting our foreheads together.

"I love you." Cody whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We sat there, my head resting on Cody's shoulder and his head on mine when I head my name being called.

"CHARITY TO THE RAMP!" The voice said.

I groaned. "I don't want to leave."

"You have to. Go win that title!" Cody said, causing me to smile.

I got up and kissed Cody before making sure I was decent to go out.

After I was all set I began to walk to the curtain.

When I got there I saw Beth already there.

"This is mine and you are not going to take it from me!" Beth scowled at me.

"We will see about that, now won't me." I spat back.

Before she could respond her music hit and she went to the ring.

Once she was in the ring my theme hit and I walked out all smiles and slapped the hands with my fans.

When I got in the ring Beth glared at me.

She walked over to the ropes and sat on them, opening them up.

"Get out of my ring!" Beth ordered, glaring at me.

I glared back. "Get out of MY ring!" I shot back.

That set her off and she handed the ref her title and he rang the bell.

She charged at me, trying to take me down but I moved out of the way and she went into the turnbuckle. I laughed at the fact that she missed. She came back at me and we went back and forth. It was near the end and Beth went for her finisher when I countered it by kicking my feet and hitting get in the lower back. She was in pain and I took the chance to do a roll up on her and I got the pin. I could not believe it! I beat Beth Phoenix for the divas title! The ref handed me the title and raised my hand in victory.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW DIVAS CHAMPIPON, CHARITY!" The announcer bellowed into the mic.

I was so happy I was in tears.

After celebrating I climbed out of the ring and made my way backstage.

Once I was there everyone congratulated me on my win.

I thanked them and made my way back to Cody's locker room.

When I walked in I did not see him anywhere.

"Codes?" I called, wondering where he was.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my shoulder.

"I knew you could do it!" Cody said with excitement in his voice.

"Yes you did Codes." I giggled and turned around in his arms.

Cody then leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His strong, muscular arms wrapped around me.

When he pulled away we were both smiling.

"What do you say we get out of here and go to the hotel to celebrate." Cody smirked.

"I am already there." I smiled big.

We grabbed out things and went to the hotel and celebrated both of our wins.


End file.
